


Picnic

by mikkimouse



Series: Sheith Summer Week 2017 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hiking, M/M, Picnic, Sheith Positivity Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: "Where are we going?" Keith asked for what felt like the hundredth time.Shiro threw a smile back over his shoulder. "It's a surprise."





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day five of Sheith Positivity Week's [Summer Week](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/161507132170/sheithpositivityweek-welcome-to-sheith), for the prompt Hiking. Unbeta'd.
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/163514052675/picnic)

"Where are we going?" Keith asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

Shiro threw a smile back over his shoulder. "It's a surprise." 

They'd been hiking through the forest beyond the Castle of the Lions for nearly half an hour. Keith was no longer impressed by the thought of a romantic surprise. He was impatient. "I can still be surprised if you tell me."

Shiro just smiled wider in response, and held out his hand. Keith automatically took it and threaded their fingers together, a little thrill going through him that this was something they did together. Going on hikes, holding hands, taking naps after a particularly rigorous training session. Whatever was building between them felt new and special, and Keith was still pretty sure he was going to screw it up at least once. 

Probably by asking Shiro too many questions about where they were going. 

Still...

"Is this something we couldn't have done at the castle?" Keith asked. 

Shiro laughed and kissed the side of his head. "Impatient. We're almost there. In fact..." 

He tugged Keith through a break in the trees, and then they were standing in a wide, grassy clearing overlooking a valley. Green trees covered the mountains around them, and far below, Keith could see the blue-silver ribbon of a river weaving its way to the south. 

It was absolutely beautiful. 

"How did you find this?" Keith asked, unable to tear his eyes from the view. " _When_ did you find this?"

"Last week, when we were flying over the valley during those training exercises," Shiro said. "Now come sit down and have some lunch." 

Keith turned to see Shiro spreading out a checkered blanket and pulling sandwiches from his pack. "You brought a picnic." 

Shiro smiled sheepishly and rubbed his hand over the back of his head. "Yeah. I know it's not much, but I just...wanted to have lunch with you. Somewhere quiet, somewhere that we wouldn't be disturbed." 

Keith's heart swelled with how much he loved this man, and he tackled Shiro to the ground to kiss him senseless. 

Lunch could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
